Barney Videos by Anna Wise
Anna Wise uploaded Barney videos on YouTube and Vimeo. Videos Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney Home Video * Let's Play School * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney in Outer Space * It's Time for Counting * Sing & Dance with Barney * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * What a World We Share (Around the World with Barney) * Camp WannaRunnaRound (Barney's Outdoor Adventure!) * Barney's Fun & Games * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Big Surprise * Imagination Island * Barney in Concert * Barney Goes to School * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Barney Songs * Rock with Barney * Barney Live! in New York City * Once Upon a Time * Barney's Christmas Star * Barney's Great Adventure * Barney's Colorful World * Barney's Musical Castle Anna Wise don't do other Barney Home Videos (BYG and First-Fourth Eras) and Barney Stage Shows (Not Released on Home Video): * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Love to Read, with Barney * Barney Safety * A Day in the Park with Barney * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! * Barney's Halloween Party * My Party with Barney * Barney's First Adventures * Walk Around the Block with Barney * More Barney Songs * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Come on Over to Barney's House * Be My Valentine, Love Barney * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Barney's Pajama Party * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party * Round and Round We Go * Barney Songs from the Park * Read with Me, Dance with Me * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Happy Mad Silly Sad * Movin' and Groovin' * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs * Ready, Set, Play! * Let's Go to the Farm * Just Imagine * Everyone is Special (2005) * The Land of Make-Believe * Can You Sing That Song? * Let's Make Music (Let's Go to the Fair) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Dino-Mite Birthday * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * The Best of Barney * Once Upon a Dino-Tale * Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go on Vacation * Barney's Jungle Friends * Let's Play Outside * A-Counting We Will Go * Best Fairy Tales * I Can Do It! * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * I Love My Friends * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! Barney & Friends Episodes (Seasons 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8) * Good, Clean Fun! * Oh, Brother...She's My Sister * E-I-E-I-O * Howdy, Friends! * Easy, Breezy Day! * Barney's Band * Is Everybody Happy? * Here Comes the Firetruck! * We've Got Rhythm * A Little Big Day * A Picture of Friendship * Numbers! Numbers! * Aunt Rachel is Here! * Tick Tock Clocks! * What's in a Name? * Ready, Set, Go! * Tea-riffic Manners * Let's Eat * Puppy Love * A New Friend * Splish! Splash! * Five Kinds of Fun! * Colors All Around * Here Kitty, Kitty! * All Aboard! * Play Piano with Me! * Itty Bitty Bugs * Who's Who at the Zoo? * A Sunny, Snowy Day * Waiting for Mr. MacRooney * It's a Rainy Day! * Stop! Go! * A Royal Welcome * Room for Everyone * Shawn & the Beanstalk * Shopping for a Surprise! * If the Shoes Fits... * Any Way You Slice It * On the Move (Making New Friends) * Classical Cleanup * Gone Fishing! * It's Raining, It's Pouring... * Who's Who on the Choo Choo? * Camera Safari * Up We Go! * Are We There Yet? (Riding in Barney's Car) * A Picture of Health * It's Tradition * Once a Pond a Time * All Mixed Up * Tree-Mendous Trees * Going on a Bear Hunt * First Day of School NOTE: Anna Wise, don't do Barney & Friends episodes from Seasons 1, 2, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13.